Episode 12 - Settling an Old Score
Settling an Old Score 'is the name of the twelfth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''A certain big guy returns to settle an old score he has with Jay... Story '''Previous Episode: Too Hard Two weeks have passed, and Vincent, Red and Dark Green have been improving their skills together. As Red and Dark Green are about to have a spar, a sudden rumble on the earth occurs. Jay notices it from someone familiar, and with a rather unamused expresion, goes outside with the others together and finds the same big guy from before standing in front of them. He demands that Jay fight him again, saying that this time he will defeat him. Red, feeling a bit annoyed towards him, asks who he even is. "the Big One!" he roars. Jay tells him that fighting now is meaningless and that he should stop with his tiresome antics. However, Big One attacks, but the group is able to dodge it in time. Jay decides to fight one more time, holding an uninterested look. Vincent then asks Jay if he, Red and Dark Green can take on Big One. Jay allows them to, and the trio battle Big One. Although proving as much of a formidable strong opponent, the Big One is able to fend off the three on his own, and is even able to incapacitate Red for a moment. Dark Green releases one clone and distracts Big One. Vincent runs on his back and delivers a direct knee attack on his face, dazing him just as Red gets back and does an air axle kick, staggering Big One. Fueled with anger, Big One begins his vicious charge at the three. Unfortunately, Vincent, Red and Dark Green begin to have miscommunications with one another, resulting in bad team work and them almost getting pummeled by Big One. Jay then tells the three to properly work together in order to finally Big One down. Vincent is later left by himself to fight Big One as Red and Dark Green begin to have a heated argument over an accidental attack both had given each other. The Big One then delivers a powerful hook punch to Red and Dark Green, knocking them both down. As he begins to go after the two, Vincent arrives and defends them and as Big One delivers a strong punch to him, Vincent encourages himself to not stand down and take the attack head on. As this occurs and as the attack hits him, his eyes begin to glow light blue and he is able to hold his ground and block the attack with his own fist. Filled with a burst of strength, Vincent begins his attack on Big One where he is able to defeat him. Jay, having seen what Vincent did, is surprised by the amount of actual potential Vincent has. However, Vincent falls down, exhausted. Jay then goes down to the three and carries all three of them back to the hideout, saying that, though they may have had some complications at first, specifically Red and Dark Green, he is proud of them all as the episode ends. Next Episode: Got Claws, Tentacles and Air to fill Characters *Vincent Universe *Jay *Red *Darkmon Greene *Big One Trivia *This episode reveals the mysterious big person's name from several episode's ago. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)